Unbearable
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi loves Yami with everything he has but Yami's heart belongs with Seto, and yugi's love for yami is starting to get unbearable. Will they ever be together? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples! This is the sixth new story I've wrote this week. I have been having a lot of ideas lately, but this one was braught to me by the gods in a dream. Haha just kidding but I did have a dream and got this idea. Enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled as Yami walked through the game shop door and approached the counter. "Hello Yami" Yugi greeted with a smile, Yami nodded and walked up to the counter and leaned on it.<p>

Yugi had always had a crush on Yami even when Yami was trapped inside the puzzle he always had feelings for him, and over time it developed into the love for the 5000 year old spirit. Of course Yami didn't know, not that Yugi didn't want to tell him but there was one thing standing in the way…..and that one thing just walked through the door.

"Good afternoon Yugi" the man said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Yami. "Afternoon Seto" Yugi muttered he turned back to counting out the number of duel disks they had just received. Knowing Seto had designed and indorsed them he threw them back in the box after writing the number down. Yugi heard Seto growl at the treatment of the disks and Yugi just smirked and threw the next one in its box as well. "Is there any reason why you are treating my product like trash Yugi?" Seto said in his arrogant tone. Yugi shrugged and threw the pen down before standing up and stretching "I don't know, just not in the mood to work today" Seto narrowed his eyes at Yugi before tunring to Yami and tilting his chin up. "Shall we continue on our date now Yami?" Yami nodded and pulled Seto down for a kiss, which by the way lasted a minute and was only ceased by Yugi clearing his throat.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled "Sorry aibou" Yugi felt a pain in his heart at the nickname, he turned around and let the tears pour down his face, "don't call me that" he choked out. Yami put a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze, "but… why Yugi I've always called you that" Yugi shrugged the hand off before glancing back at Yami, "I know Yami, but 'aibou' means 'partner' and I'm not your partner, Seto is so you need to call him that" yugi said in a cold voice. Yami looked at Yugi with a shoked expression on his face, what's wrong with his little one? Was it something he did?

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Go on and go on your date with Seto Kaiba, he's the one you love! Go!" Yugi yelled he pointed to the door on the word 'go'. Yami looked at Seto before sighing and taking Seto's hand before walking out of the shop, he glanced back at Yugi who was sitting on the floor throwing duel disks into boxes and crying. He must have done something to make yugi so mad. But what did he done wrong?

When Yugi was sure Yami and Seto were out of the shop he stood up and threw a dueldisk at the wall with a loud scream shattering it to pieces. He stood there, sobs wracking his small frame until someone wrapped their arms around him. "Yugi calm down, calm down" Yugi wrapped his arms around the boy and cried into his white and blue shirt.

* * *

><p>Hey guys hope you like this! And I think yugi over reacted but my best friend threw a glass at the wall when she found out this girl was dateing a boy she really liked. Well I guess he did what the normal person would do right? Haha. Well anyway review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hey guys I am back! I got some positive reviews for this one so I decide to continue it Yay! Enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh

Joey held onto Yugi until he stopped shaking before he let go and bent down to eye level with him. "Yugi what's wrong?" Yugi shook his head and slid down that wall until he was sitting on the floor, Joey sat beside him and repeated his question. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Yami and Kaiba" Yugi whispered, Joey nodded his head, he knew all about the way his best friend felt he didn't understand it but he accepted it. "Yugi I thought you said you were over him" Yugi nodded again and looked up at Joey, "I know I did, but I guess seeing them together today brought those feelings back" Joey nodded and stood up, holding out a hand for Yugi to grabbed onto. "Thanks Joey" Yugi smiled at his friend before walking over and holding the door open for him. "Bye yug' got to get to my sisters surgery, see ya later" Yugi nodded before he shut and locked the door.

"Grandpa may be mad but I'm done for the day" Yugi whispered before he ran up the stairs and into his room flopping down on his bed. HE felt the tears come to his eyes but he was determined not to cry anymore, 'Yugi, they are not worth wasting you tears' he said over and over. After a few more minutes of telling himself that his eye caught site of his guitar and his notepad.

Yugi stood up and picked his guitar up before opening the notepad and finding the song he wanted to play. When he found it he started strumming and singing.

_Oohhhh oh, oh.._

It never crossed my mind at all.  
>It's what I tell myself.<br>What we had has come and gone.  
>You're better off with someone else.<br>It's for the best, I know it is.  
>But I see you.<br>Sometimes I try to hide  
>What I feel inside,<br>And I turn around.  
>You're with him now.<br>I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<br>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
>I'm just a little too not over you.<br>Not over you...

Memories, supposed to fade.  
>What's wrong with my heart?<br>Shake it off, let it go.  
>Didn't think it'd be this hard.<br>Should be strong, movin' on.  
>But I see you.<br>Sometimes I try to hide  
>What I feel inside.<br>And I turn around,  
>You're with him now.<br>I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<br>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
>I'm just a little too not over you.<p>

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
>No way to take it all back, yeah...<br>Now I'm on my own..  
>How I let you go, I'll never understand.<br>I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
>Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..<br>Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<br>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
>I'm just a little too not over you.<p>

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<br>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
>And I really don't know what to do.<br>I'm just a little too not over you.  
>Not over you, oohhh..<p>

Yugi put his guitar down and laid down on his bedroom floor for what seemed like hours until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was week since that day and Yugi hadn't seen Yami or Seto's face. Not that he wanted to anyway. He defiantly was glad it was spring break so he didn't have to see them. He hadn't left the game shop either but today he had to leave it, he had to go over to Joey's because the knuckle head had broken his arm trying to show off to girls.<p>

Yugi packed his overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder and left the game shop locking it behind him. 'Maybe they aren't out today Yugi' he told himself, 'What's the chance they would be out in this part of the city today?' Well apparently the chance was 100% because Yugi head them talking and looked up. And there walking toward him was Seto and Yami. Yami of course looked sexy with his jacket turned into a cape and his tight leather pants and duel disk, wait duel disk?

Yugi looked at it with a puzzled face before he realized Seto had his on too. "Hey Yugi, how are you?" Yugi was shaken out of his thoughts by Yami and looked up at him. "Oh hi Yami, I'm fine I guess" Yami nodded and pulled him into a hug. Yugi halfheartedly returned the hug and pulled away. "Um Yami where are you going?" he asked referring to the duel disk. Yami looked down and realized what Yugi meant, "Oh me and Seto are heading to the new tournament, we were invited since we were the top duelists" yugi's eye twitched in anger, 'Why the hell did they invite Yami? They should have invited me, he's just a spirit he doesn't even belong here!, Nobody would even know him if it wasn't for me! I beat him IO'm the top duelist not him! I bet it was Seto who made sure Yami was invited and not me' Yugi didn't say anything else he just pushed past them and kept walking toward Joey's house. "See you later Yugi" Yami shouted after him, Yugi stopped and looked back at them with a smirk on his face, "I wouldn't count on that" he shouted before turning back around and walking away. "What is that supposed to mean?" Yami said since he had ran to catch up to Yugi. Yugi shook his head and hid his eyes behind his bangs "It's not supposed to mean nothing to you Yami, just like I don't mean anything to you" he started to walk away again before Yami put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Yugi slapped it away and started running. Yami shouted after him but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore.

He ran until he reached Joey's house. 'Think positive thoughts Yugi, just slap him out of your head, you're here for Joey' Yugi thought as he rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writin it for ya! Review plz!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I do not own yugioh

* * *

><p>Yugi walked home from Joey's the next day with a smile on his face. His best friend always knows how to make him feel better, even when he wanted to cry. He walked home and took out his key to unlock the door but found it was already unlocked. He pushed the door opened slowly and stepped in. 'Was his grandpa home?' he asked himself as he walked further into the shop. He ran his hand along of wall until he found the light switch; he turned the lights on and gasped.<p>

"Yami? Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked as he walked closer to Yami. His answer was a shuttering sob. "Yami….Yami look at me" Yami looked up at his with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Yami what happened?" Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and cried into his jacket. "Yami what happened?" Yugi asked again, forcing Yami to look up at him by putting a finger under his chin. "Se..Seto cheated on me…with…with Serenity…..and Tea" Yami sobbed, he closed his eyes and hung his head as Yugi pulled away from him.

Oh, Yugi was beyond mad now he was furious, he was livid, no those weren't the right terms for how mad he was. "Yami go up to my room and lay on my bed until I get back okay Mou no hikori bou?" Yami looked at him and nodded, "But where are you going?" Yugi smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets. "To take care of some….unfinished business"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Wow Yugi is madddd! Lol<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

Yugi stormed into Seto's office. Slamming the door open his eyes widened. There sitting on Seto's lap making out with him was Anzu! One of the people he thought was his friend. Yugi walked right up to her and gripped her hair pulling her off Seto and nearly off her head. "Hey Yugi What are you doing!" She yelled as yugi's grip tightened on her brunette locks. "Me, Oh I'm just trying to figure out why this asshole of a man cheated on my best friend!" He yelled into her face before pushing her to the ground.

She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, I figured you would end up here. You have to stick up for the one person who actually cares about you!" Seto hissed, towering over stared into those ruthless blue eyes before he reached up and slapped Seto as hard as he could before kicking him in the stomach and walked out of the office.

'One hoe down. One to go' he thought as he walked out of the Kaibacorp Building.

What he didn't realize was, his once beautiful amethyst eyes were now darkened to a muddy purple.

-Line-

hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Five

I do not own Yugioh

-Line-

Yugi walked into Joey's apartment building and climbed the stairs as fast as he could. 'I can't believe Serenity would do this. Serenity! She's the one who told Yami to admit his feelings to Seto in the first place!' Yugi thought as he stopped in front of Joey's apartment door and banged on the door.

"Coming!" A sweet voice said from the other side before the door flung open to reveal a smiling Serenity. "Well hello Yugi-"

"Don't hello me! What were you thinking when you tried to swallow Seto's face?" Yugi yelled pushing the girl back and slamming the door. Serenity's eyes widened for a moment before she lunged at the door only to be blocked by Yugi.

"No you will tell me why you kissing Seto when you know Yami was with him"

"Yugi I…I….It was a mistake I swear! I didn't mean to hurt Yami, really. Just don't tell my big brother." Serenity begged but was stopped short when Joey cleared his throat.

"Serenity, go to my room. I would like to talk to you."

Serenity nodded and bowed her head as she walked past her big brother and down the hall.

"I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean to yell at her. I-" Joey held up a hand to stop Yugi's rambling and smiled.

"It's okay Yugi. I would have done the same thing. Well I'll see ya later tonight. I can still stay wit ya right?" Joey said, yugi nodded at his question and he turned around and walked down the hall.

Yugi didn't waste time leaving since he knew Joey would yell at Serenity. Well she deserved it, didn't she?

-Line-

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and walked in before he heard the sobbing.

"Oh Yami" He whispered as he walked up to the crying Egyptian and wrapped his arms around him. "Stop crying Yami. If he doesn't respect you then you need to move on. Please don't cry, it hurts me"

Yami looked up at Yugi and wiped some of the tears from his face. "Thanks Yugi. You really do make me feel better." Yugi smiled and gave Yami another hug before he pulled away.

"You can stay tonight if you want to. I know you don't want to go back there" Yugi suggested. Yami nodded and stood up.

"Let's do a movie night like we used to when I first got my body."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah Joey's coming over later"

Yami smiled and followed Yugi into the living room. 'I will get you back for humiliating me Kiaba. You had no right to disrespect me!'

-Line-

Sorry it's so short!


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! But from now on I will be updating this story on Wednesday, so look for updates then.

Hope you like it!

I do not own yugioh

-Line-

Joey plopped down on the couch between Yami and Yugi with a smile on his face. "Hey Yug! Hey ummm Yami"

Yami nodded a smirked at Joey.

Joey turned to Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "I'll tell you later." Yugi whispered.

-Line-

About three hours later they had watched two movies and Yami fell asleep during the second one. Yugi turned to Joey and stood up waving him to come with him.

Joey got up and followed Yugi into the kitchen. "Joey Seto cheated on Yami!"

"I know he cheated on him with Serenity, I gave her a good talking to about that."

Yugi shook his head and sighed. "No Joey he cheated on Yami with both Serenity and Anzu! We need to get him back!"

Joey nodded. "I agree with you but how?"

Yugi smirked, his eyes getting a dangerous glint in them. "You know the game shop carries his duel disks right?"

Joey nodded.

"Well if we give them a 'defect' then Kaibacorp will have to deal with that won't it?"

Joey smirked and nodded. "Oh I get ya! We'll wait until Yami leaves tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah but do you think he'll go back to him after that?"

"I don't know Yug' I wouldn't but you never know about Yami."

Yugi nodded and leaned over the counter. "It just hurts me to see him so...so broken"

"Because you love him"

Yugi nodded and sighed. "Yeah but he would never return my feelings."

"You don't know that Yugi."

"Yeah I do, he wants someone who can make him feel loved and I can't do that for him."

Joey shook his head and yawned. "Keep telling yourself that Yug' come on lets go to bed I'm tired."

"Alright."

-Line-

Yami gasped and ran back to the couch and laid down, closing his eyes just as they walked in.

-Line

Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

I do not own Yugioh

-Line-

The next day the three woke up and ate breakfast before Yami left. "Alright Yuge. Time to sabotage those duel disks." Joey said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yeah, but we need to do it in a way that it doesn't look like we did anything if you know what I mean." Joey nodded and followed Yugi into the storage room. "Alright let's get to work."

-Four hours later-

Joey wiped his forehead and put the last duel disk back in the box and taped it back up. "Alright well that's done."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, and there's no evidence that we ever did anything." Joey smirked and nodded at his friend's statement.

"Why don't we take Tea up on her invitation to that party she's throwing tonight." Joey said. Yugi looked at his friend and nodded.

"Yeah, Yami's going to but if we're going we need to go ahead and get ready it's already six-o-clock." Joey looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Wow I didn't expect it to take us that long, well anyway I'll meet you here at seven and we can take your car alright?" Yugi nodded, giving his friend a quick hug before he dashed up the stairs.

-Line-

After a quick shower Yugi brushed his hair down so that his bangs covered his right eye. He then got dressed in his tight red leather pants, a studded vest, boots, and put on his belts, wrist cuffs and neck belt.

"Yugi! Are you ready?" Joey said from downstairs. Yugi grabbed his car keys and ran down the stairs.

"Wow Yugi, you defiantly clean up good." Yugi said looking up and down his best friends form.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Joey, you said the last time we went to one of Tea's parties. And you know what we ended up doing." A shiver went down both Joey and Yugi's back before they started laughing.

"Yugi we can't lose our virginity twice."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you don't look bad yourself."

Joey was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a fitted black t-shirt and the leather jacket Yugi got him last Christmas.

"Come on Joey, we're going to be late." Yugi said heading out the door. They walked around the game shop and to the garage.

Yugi hit the garage button on his key chain and watched the door rise up. "You know Yugi, you really should be more popular than you are." Joey said with a smirk.

"Oh please. The only reason I have what I have is because my mom and dad send me stuff from America. Well they brought the car here personally but still."

The garage door clicked signaling it was all the way up and Joey smirked. "I swear that car looks better every time I see it." He said eyeing Yugi's car.

It was a silver two thousand and eleven Camaro with black racing stripes. "Well get into the car and it's even better." Yugi said with a slight chuckle.

They both got into the car and Yugi put the key into the ignition and cranked it up nodding at the roar it made.

"I swear I feel so cool riding in this car." Joey said leaning back.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled out of the garage hitting the garge door button again before pulling out of the driveway and speeeding down the street

-Line-

About twenty minutes later Yugi and Joey were out of Yugi's car and walking toward Tea's house.

"Yugi!,Joey!"

Said teens spun around to see Tea and Duke running up to them.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said with a smiled. "How are you?"

Tea shrugged. "Fine." She threw and arm around Yugi's shoulder. "C'mon, join the party."

She led them into the house and shut the door behind them. "Hey Everybody! Yugi's here!" Everybody turned to see Yugi and cheered.

"Yo Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"It's the party monster!"

Yugi smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Yo Tea, got beer?"

"Yeah in the fridge." Tea replied. Yugi nodded and pulled out two, throwing one to Joey before he opened his.

"You think Yams will show up?" Joey asked putting his beer to his lips.

Yugi shrugged. "Probably will. You know he never misses one of Tea's parties."

Yugi nodded. "You know what happened at her last party right? Remember when you and Yami were dancing on the coffee table? Now that was sick." Joey smirked at his friends blush.

"Alright Joey. I know we did do that but it probably won't happen this time." Yugi said pushing past Joey and into the living room.

"Yugi dance with me!"

"C'mon Yugi dance with me!"

"Dance with me!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and pushed past the people until he reached the couch. "Yami!"

Yami looked up and smirked before he stood up. "Yugi, how are you? I have to say I'm not surprised you're here."

Yugi rolled his eyes; sitting his beer down on the table he grabbed Yami's hand. "C'mon partner dance with me." Yami smirked and nodded.

Everybody moved and made a circle around them.

"We should show them what we got." Yugi said with a smirk, Yami nodded his agreement and took Yugi's hand.

-Line-

An hour later, both Yami and Yugi were tired and sweaty. They both collapsed onto the couch panting.

"Wow Yuge, never knew you could dance like that." Joey said walking up to Yugi and Yami.

"Oh please Joey, it's nothing new." Yugi said with a smirk, looking at Yami out the corner of his eye.

"Yugi can I talk to you for a minute?" Joey asked motioning Yugi to come over to him. Yugi shrugged and stood up following Joey into the kitchen.

-Line-

"You should make your move." Joey said taking a swig out of his beer.

"What?" Yugi asked wide eyed. "Joey he….he just got out of a relationship with Seto how could I make a move on him so soon?"

"You'll never know until you try." Joey whispered into his ear before walking past him. Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes before walking back out into the living room and back over to Yami.

"Sorry, Joey needed to talk to me about something stupid." Before Yugi could say anything else Yami had pulled him down on top of him and crashed their lips together.

He was stunned at first but loosened up and allowed Yami access to his mouth.

-Line-

After their small make out session Yami pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"You….you have?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

Yami nodded and smiled. "I went out with Seto because I thought you could never feel the same way, but I heard you and Joey talking about it last night and….and….well….I love you too Yugi."

Yugi smiled as tears filled his eyes. "I love you Yami, I love you so much!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami hugged him back and buried his head in Yugi's neck. "Do you want to go upstairs with me?" He whispered into Yugi's ear, chuckling at shiver that rippled through Yugi's body.

-Line-

Hope you liked it! Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I do not own yugioh!

I would like to apologize for not updating this Wednesday! Please don't kill me, I've already been sent to the shadow realm on account of a certain pharaoh.

Yami: Yes I did send her to the shadow realm, but then I remembered that she couldn't update from there so I brought her back.

Thank god! Well anyway hope you like it!

-Line-

After the party Yugi, Yami, and Joey decided to go back to Yugi's house. They were all mostly drunk, well Yami and Joey were more drunk than Yugi.

-Line-

"Guys put me down!" Yugi yelled since he was currently being carried into his house by Yami and Joey.

"Alright, we'll put you down." Joey said and both him and Yami both let go dropping Yugi to the ground before they started laughing.

"Hey! I didn't mean like that! God now by butt hurts." Yugi cried standing up. Yami smirked and flopped down on the couch.

"Aibou, it probably hurt before we dropped you."

Yugi turned and glared at him. "Shut up! For your information my back was hurting after that not my butt! Now my back and my ass hurts!"

Joey and Yami both burst out laughing Yugi just rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor with a grunt.

"Yugi, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since we left the party." Joey said looking at his best friend.

Yugi shrugged and sighed. 'Damn it, the only thing I can think about is how Seto broke Yami's heart. I wish that little voice saying 'Yugi his lose is your gain' would shut up, but it's right. But still someone needs to teach Kaiba a lesson because he can't keep doing this to people just because he's the CEO of a big company!'

"Yugi! Don't lie to me, now tell me what's wrong!" Joey said crossing his arms.

Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well Joey, I haven't really lied to you because I haven't said anything. But if you want to know what I'm thinking about, I'm thinking about Seto."

Joey and Yami stood up and stared at him. "Why are you thinking about him Yugi?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I just can't get it out of my head that he would hurt someone like that. I mean Yami, you're a caring, gentle, loving, and great person. Why would someone want to hurt something like that? I just…just don't get it."

Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi pulling him into his arms. "Aibou, it's over with I'm over it just let it go."

Yugi growled and pulled away. "No! I will not just let it go! You do not deserve to be treated like that, no one deserves to be treated like that! He needs to be taught a lesson!"

"I agree with you" A voice said. The group spun around to see Mokuba standing in the doorway. His hair was cut, and his blue eyes had narrowed a bit. (P.s. Mokuba has just turned 16 in this story)

"Mokuba what are you doing here?" Yami asked looking at the boy.

"Well me and Seto got into a big fight and I had nowhere else to go." He said looking down. Yami walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Mokuba, you can stay here if you want." Yugi said.

"But I agree with you though. He does need to be taught a lesson. I never thought my brother would do this Yami. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I mean you have become more of a bug brother to me than he is. Yami….Seto has never hit me before."

Yami gasped. "He hit you?" Yami put his hand under Mokuba's chin and forced it up, gasping at the bruise that was spreading across the boys left cheek. "Why would he hit you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just made him too mad." Mokuba said, wrapping his arms around Yami's body.

Yami looked down at the boy before he wrapped his arms around Mokuba to. "Okay, this has gone too far."

"I agree with ya, and I got a plan that's sure to get moneybags, yall with me?" Joey said with a smirk on his face.

Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi nodded the same smirk on their faces.

-Line-

Ohhhh they're gonna get Seto!

Yami: What are we going to do?"

I can't tell you it will ruin the surprise.

Yami: Well I'll send you to the shadow realm if you don't tell me.

I'll tell you later, now get off my case pharaoh. Anyway hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Don't hurt me! I know I haven't updated in a lonnnnngggggg time! Well for one Irene knocked my power out, two I had some self-issues I had to deal with, and lastly I got a little too lazy.

Yami: Why are you writing a new story if you can barely update the ones you have going now?

Oh my god! I'm not starting a new story.

Yami: Yes you are! It says right here: 'Yugi looked at Yami with a look that said "is it true?" Yami glared at Tea. "Tea I told you not to say anything in front of him." Yami scolded glaring at Tea. Yugi-

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I swear you have a big mouth! It may be true that I am writing a story on the side but I may not publish it. Okay anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy!

-I do not in any way shape or form own Yugioh-

-Line-

The next day the small group put their plan in action. Since Seto had to speak in front of everyone in the park around two they decided it was the perfect time to seek revenge.

Around one everyone met up at Yugi's house. Mokuba signed off on his part of the plan and when ahead to the park with Joey. While Yugi stayed behind with Yami while he tried to looked his best just to make Seto jealous.

After Yami was all settled with his appearance him and Yugi made their way over to the park where the people were already piling in with cameras and microphones.

A stage was set up over toward the middle in between the two oak trees. A podium stood in the middle with a microphone attached to it. Standing beside the podium was the mayor, Anzu and none other than Seto Kiaba.

-Line-

Yugi turned to Yami as the crouched down behind the stage. "You sure you want to do this? I mean we don't have too."

Yami nodded his head. "No, he needs to be taught a lesson."

Yugi nodded. "Alrighty then. Well it's now or never. C'mon." He grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him up onto the stage.

-Line-

Everyone gasped as the two stepped onto the stage, Seto included. He glared daggers at Yami and clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here Yami?" He asked taking a step forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami smirked. "Well, I came here for two reasons. One: I want to know why the hell that bitch is all up on you, because you are MY boyfriend and, Two: I want to know if you two have been fuckin' cause if you have. We ain't having sex ever again!" He crossed his arms over his chest mimicking Seto's stance.

Seto's eyes about popped out of his head for a minute before he composed himself again. "What? Yami have you lost your mind? You know too caught up in the old magic crap again?"

Yami shook his head with a chuckle. "Please Seto, you can't deny it! We were together for a year! A year and then you cheated on me with not one bitch but two! You are a worthless no good man that cares for nothing but himself!"

Seto took a step forward, moving to stand right in front of Yami. "You need to shut your mouth a get out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving until you admit that you were wrong!" Yami shouted right back at him.

"I wasn't wrong about anything! And how would you know!"

Yami smirked and waved his hand. Mokuba walked up onto the stage and over to stand beside Yami. "If you care about everyone else, then why did you hit your little brother? Hmmm, what was your reason for slapping him across the face?"

Seto looked horrified when Mokuba lifted his head and moved his hair out of the way to reveal a good sized bruise. "M..okuba…I…I'm ... sorry"

"You're sorry? Little too late for sorry! Yami's right! You only care about yourself! No one else just yourself! What's your excuse for that one nii-sama?"

Seto stood there for a minute before he pushed past the two boys and ran off the stage, a trail of paparazzi tailing after him.

Yami's head dropped down to stare at his feet. "Yugi, should we have done that?"

Yugi shrugged, taking Yami's hand. "C'mon we need to get home." Yami nodded and followed after Yugi. His eyes filled with tears, and his heart clenched with regret.

-Line-

I know! I'm such a slacker! I just get busy, well anyway review! I hoped you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

-I do not own Yugioh-

Guess what everybody!

Yugi and Yami: what?

I'm moving!

Yugi: What?

Yami: I already knew that.

Yugi: But why?

I don't know, but anyway this will be the last chapter of this story besides the epilogue I'm going to do so….enjoy!

-Line-

Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Mokuba all went back to the Game shop.

Yami walked right straight into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Yugi followed him. "Yami are you sure you're okay? You seem upset."

Yami shrugged. "I'm okay Yugi, I just don't think we should have done that to Seto."

"Yams you know he deserved it!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah Yami, I agree and he's my brother." Mokuba added.

Yami sat up and sighed. "Alright, but still."

"Oh please-" Joey started to say but was cut off by the game shop bell ringing.

Yugi immediately ran into the shop to see if it was a customer but gasped at who he saw.

"Seto….what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Yami." Seto said in an uncharacteristic shy voice.

Yugi nodded and turned to go get Yami but found him already standing behind him.

"Seto what do you want?"

"Yami I came to apologize. I'm sorry I cheated on you it was wrong and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? I really did and still do love you." Seto said taking a step closer to Yami.

Yami sighed, walking up to stand beside Yugi and took his hand. "Seto, I'm one to not hold grudges and I will forgive you but I will not go back to you. I'm with Yugi now and I think you should move on too."

Seto nodded and looked over at Mokuba who was standing behind Joey. "Mokie, I should say sorry to you too. I had no right to hit you."

Mokuba smiled and ran past Joey to hg Seto. "No Seto I shouldn't have made you mad like that."

A smile crossed Seto's face as his arms came up around Mokuba's body. "I'm still sorry."

"It's okay."

Seto nodded again and pulled away. "Yami I'm sorry again for hurting you, maybe you'll be happy with Yugi. I'll leave you alone. C'mon Mokuba let's go home."

Mokuba nodded and walked out of the game shop with Seto.

"I never thought he would apologize." Joey said after a few minutes of silence.

Yami smiled. "People change. Maybe he did."

-Line-

Aww Seto apologized

Yami: HA! That would never happen in a thousand fucking years!

Yami language!

Yami: Sorry! Well review!


End file.
